


All That Glitters

by Noel_Cassidy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A lot - Freeform, But what else is new?, Caranthir is greatly amused at his cousins expense, Finrod likes his shinies, Gen, Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Cassidy/pseuds/Noel_Cassidy
Summary: Wherein Finrod is very fond of his jewelry, Caranthir is greatly amused, and the Dwarves have certain expectations.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	All That Glitters

“I beg your pardon, Lord, but….”

Caranthir looked over to give the dwarf lord who was his host his full attention.

“Your cousin….” The expression on his face was that of someone who had a question they desperately wanted an answer to, but didn’t want to give offense either.

Caranthir looked over at Finrod, seated among a group of younger dwarves and listening enthusiastically, his smile almost as blinding as the light reflecting off the gold and gems he was wearing. He glanced back to their host, dressed modestly in comparison. Rich cloth, tastefully embroidered and subtly well-matched in color. A simple, tasteful circlet of mithral set with opals to mark his station. A necklace that could just be seen behind well-groomed and skillfully braided beard and hair. Three or four rings— one of which was a signet ring, another that held the symbol of his house, with one of the last two possibly indicating either a betrothal or a marriage— a bracelet, and an arm ring.

Come to think of it, _all_ of the dwarves present were dressed in comparatively a much more subdued fashion than Finrod.

Caranthir suspected he knew what the question was. “I am not as some of the Eldar, who would assume that those we have never met before _must_ know the ways of my people, nor did my father think that any knowledge should not be shared within reason. I shall not take offense at a question,” he assured their host. “We both have ways that are different from each other and I would rather give or be given an explanation now, rather than unknowingly cause offense later when it could have been avoided by asking.”

The dwarf relaxed. “Well, as long as that’s set, then.” Another breath, like a diver before a plunge. “He _is_ your blood cousin, yes?”

“Indeed. My half-cousin by my father’s father’s second wife, the eldest of my second half-uncle's children.”

“Oh!” A bit of surprise. “So he’s not fostered or adopted?”

“No,” Caranthir said slowly, wondering if he had, perhaps, misjudged the situation. “He looks very much like his grandmother.”

“Ah.” Another pause. “It’s just that, among the dwarrow, to dress so… _extravagantly_ is usually a sign of… overcompensation. Someone newly come to a title or position, earned through merit or coin rather than inherited by blood.”

Caranthir almost inhaled his wine and it took a bit to stop laughing and a bit longer after that to master his mirth long enough to say, “Oh, no. That’s just Finderato. He is rather fond of anything shiny. Bit of a magpie, like that.”

“I see,” the dwarf smiled, chuckling as well. “The smiths are going to _love_ him, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very silly scene that made me snicker every time I scrolled past it. I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to Chimaera_Chameleon for an appropriate title; titles are hard, especially for tiny little scenes that aren't really connected to anything else.


End file.
